As the Bird her Eggs
'As the Bird her Eggs' is the sixth episode of The Walk. Who are those figures following you? And why are they carrying that weird equipment? You gain a new companion, Emma, and work together to capture the mysterious camouflaged group who are chasing you. There are 18 landscape features to be scanned and two collectibles. There is one bonus audio recording. The walking time for the shortest route is 70 minutes, and there are two divergent paths. On the 'The Walk' podcast, the audio clips from this episode appear in "1.03 Beware of Good Fortune". The podcast synopsis is: "Beware of good fortune - there are traitors at every turn eager to take you down. Stanton was able to save you this time, but you can never be too careful. Everyone you meet is a potential enemy. Better to stay one step ahead." Plot Summary Rise and Shine Breakfast is served. While being given some firearms training by Stanton, Lawrence had attempted to shoot a tree. He missed but the bird with cream feathers he hit by accident makes a wonderful breakfast. Charlie checks in and Stanton tells her to get going with her operating. Charlie says that the records show that Adebayo was Stanton's most trusted colleague: they had worked together for 10 years. Stanton doesn't want to talk about it. The Burn and New Tomorrow Charlie and Lawrence discuss the alliance of the Burn and New Tomorrow. Stanton sees someone coming and orders the others to prepare to fight them off. A woman bursts through the brush screaming that there are six people with guns after her. She yells that Charlie didn't warn her before collapsing. On The Horizon Stanton spots the people with guns. Lawrence can't see them, but Charlie can. Charlie laments that Emma had taken the earpiece out and she hadn't been able to contact her. Stanton finds Emma's device and earpiece and puts it in, allowing her to talk to Charlie directly. Lawrence suggests that Stanton take over carrying Emma's device, but Charlie explains that the devices are bio-linked to the courier. If they get too far from the courier's body they will self-destruct. The same thing will happen if the courier dies. Lawrence questions the reason behind this and Charlie explains it's for their own safety: the Burn want the devices so they can't just kill the courier and take them. Stanton points out that this doesn't stop the Burn maiming and torturing them, which Charlie concedes. Charlie then says she'd hoped to keep the groups separate for greater safety, but Emma became convinced Charlie was leading her astray. At this point Emma recovers from her faint and becomes frightened, convinced your group are out to get her. Stanton and Lawrence point out the other group, who are watching you all through binoculars. They're Catching Up The other group are half a kilometer behind and gaining. Emma regrets taking on the job and accuses Charlie of deceiving her. Charlie denies this and states that she knew it was a mistake to choose Emma as a courier, and that she should never have passed on her details. She asks, if she can get the group out of this, will Emma trust her again? Unfortunately she suddenly realises she cannot see the other group anymore. Ambush Stanton decides to ambush the other group. She notes that you look like you know how to handle yourself. Emma agrees if it's to stay alive, and Lawrence agrees to try his best too. You then find the other groups' camp, it's very well equipped. It has knives and ropes and a small white box labelled cyanide... It's Decided You are sent out to lead the other group around in a circle to give the others time to set up a trap. Find Out What They're Planning The others tell you that the trap is set and you are to lure them back into it. The trap is successful and you catch the other group. Unfortunately... Slavonian Grebe It turns out the group following are bird watchers who have been tracking a rare bird, the Slavonian Grebe, for the last three weeks. There are only 20 breeding pairs left in the whole of Scotland! Unfortunately, this is the same bird the group ate for breakfast. Bonus Material * 'Photograph': "Slavonian Grebe EXTREMELY RARE" * 'Ringing phone box': Dave Crispin talks about his first crush, Debra, from when he was about eight or nine. She was a bit odd and the other kids picked on her for it. Dave regrets never standing up for her. * 'Newspaper cut out': SanMonte and Comansys align to push research on finding a cure for Malaria C. Landscape Features * Cream feathers * Ammunition casing * Camera lens cover * Wildlife watching hide * Coil of rope * Scottish twitchers' guide * Wild garlic * Lost hiking hat * Boot tracks * Sea radish * Campfire remains * Broken tent * Sea-beet * Ripped tarpaulin * Poster of local birds * Waypost pointing to London * Electronic dog-tag Continuity Trivia * Conmansys is an organisation which also appears in Six to Start's other game, Zombie's, Run! Category:Episode Category:As the Bird her Eggs